


Mooreville City Story

by Ivankaracheev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gangs, Gen, Organized Crime, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivankaracheev/pseuds/Ivankaracheev
Summary: This is the story about the creation, rise and downfall of DiRovati crime family with some backstory.





	Mooreville City Story

Prologue.

The story of DiRovati crime family begins in between 1958 and 1962, when Mooreville City's crime family's trusted Caporegime, Umberto Babbiniari murdered his Don and Underboss/Consigliere, who were two brothers named Frederico and Giovanni, in a blind rage by shooting them with a Thompson M1928 sub-machine gun in their office multiple times.

Babbiniari, while being in shock from realisation of what he's done, took over the family for himself and ordered the soldier from his crew, Gaspare DiRovati, to dispose the brothers' bodies in the forest outside the city's limits.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wanted to make a videogame with that plot.  
> P.S: Mooreville City is not related to a US city with the almost same name in North Carolina and unincorporated community in Mississippi whatsoever.


End file.
